goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Reiana Smiley babysits Zombie Jackson
Transcript *Simon: Zombie, I'm going to a christening. And Reiana Smiley will babysit you and Levi. *Zombie: Well, yeah. *Simon: Good! Now behave, or you'll be grounded for Giga Quintality and she'll get Chiro and Ailene to beat you up. *Graphic: Don't worry. I will. *doorbell *Simon: Oh! It's you. Come in. *Smiley comes in *Simon: You three have fun. *Reiana Smiley: Warren Cook! I'm so mad at you for rubbing my breasts and making fake VHS openings! You're grounded. But since I'm your babysitter. I will give you a second chance. *Zombie Jackson: You are a stupid whore! *Levi: Yeah! You're worse than Chiro! *Reiana Smiley: Zombie and Levi! Don't say that to me. You don't curse at your babysitter! *Later *Zombie: It's time for us to go to school. *Reiana Smiley: Zombie, are you and Levi forgetting something? *Levi: What? *Reiana Smiley: Your diapers. You two need to wear diapers when you go to school. *Levi: No! We are not wearing diapers to school you wanker! *Reiana Smiley: Levi! Don't you curse at me like that! You are wearing diapers and that's final! *Levi: (Dr. Robonik sound clip) No! *Zombie: And besides, we don't have any diapers because we are too old for those! *Reiana Smiley: Well, I will have to go to the store and get you two diapers. Now let's go! *Zombie: Heck no! *Levi: Take a closer look at us! Don't we look like babies to you? *Zombie and Levi with a baby picture *Reiana Smiley: Don't you say that! Now let's go! *Smiley drives to Wal-Mart *Man: Can I help you? *Reiana Smiley: I would like a diaper for Zombie and Levi. Where are the diapers? *Woman (Heather From Total Drama): The diapers are in isle 3 *Zombie: Smiley, please don't put diapers on us. *Levi: If you do, you will get fired! *Reiana Smiley: I don't care! You are wearing diapers and that's the end of it! *Later *Reiana Smiley: Ok. Lie down so I can change you both. *Reiana Smiley puts a diaper on Zombie, then Levi. *Zombie: Ouch! That hurt! *Levi: And We hope our Dad does not take too long. *Reiana Smiley: Would you like to call him? *Zombke: Well, yeah. *After Zombie and Levi called their dad *Simon: So how was Zombie? *Reiana Smiley: He was saying alot of curse words. And Levi was too. *Simon: Zombie Jackson! How dare you and Levi misbehave when I was gone?! *Zombie: But it's not what you think. Smiley put a diaper on us. *Simon: Yeah! That is your punishment. You two will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life. *Reiana Smiley: You will watch baby shows not made by Horror like Harry and his Bucket full of Dinosaurs, Gerald McBoing Boing, Scooby Doo Where are You, The New Scooby Movies, Top Wing, Lego Friends and other baby shows not made by Horror. Not only that, but you'll also watch kids shows like Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! and The Save-Ums! Rainbow Heroes. *Simon: You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for Mega Quintality! There's more than just wearing diapers. You're getting no computer, no Horror movies, no Horror video games and nothing made by Horror! *Zombie: Don't tell us what to do you sluts. *Levi: Screw you dad, for letting Smiley put a diaper on me. *Zombie: “Looks at Smiley' And Smiley, screw you for putting a diaper on us! *Levi: And You know what? We’re going to make the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo on Kristy from 1987! *they walks off *Reiana Smiley: Hey, Get your back here right now! *sigh *Zombie: There! We made the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo on Kristy from 2987. *Levi: Now Zombie And I going to click on the post button. *Reiana Smiley: Don't even think about clicking on the post button! If you do, Chiro and Ailene will beat you up! *they click on the post button *Reiana Smiley: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! Chiro and Ailene, beat Zombi and Levi up! *Chiro and Ailene approach Zombie and Levi, then static *Sorry but we are experiencing technical difficulties Category:SRMTHFG! show